Pokemon: The Untold Tales Of The Knight
by EiraWolf
Summary: Young Nicholas Harper is the son of the towns black smith. But what happens when he goes off to join the Royal guard? Will he ever be the same?


Pokemon: The Untold Tales.

Nicholas.

 _Hey everyone. This is sort. I know. But the start of a long journey. I will be working on this Story and my other Pokemon Tales story. I have big plans for the future of this little series! Hope you guys like the idea I'm going with!_

 _****Disclaimer!*****_

 _I_ _ **Do Not Own**_ _Pokemon!_

"Okay Charizard, heat it up!" The blacksmith called and the dragon nodded, opening his mouth to bath the anvil in hot flames. "Good." The man beamed, watching at the metal came to life with the colors of the fire. "Okay boy, enough." And at his order, the pokemon stopped, closing his mouth once again and turned to face his trainer and watched as the human went back to work.

Roy Harper was the beloved blacksmith of the town. Everyone knew him and his partner pokemon Charizard. But, this story isn't about the town's favorite person. No, it was about someone else. Someone that held a special place in the older man's heart. His son, Nicholas.

"Hyiiiaaa!" the clank of a sword could be heard from afar mixed with the young boy's battle cry. Though it did not go unheard. "Yea! Take that!" He yelled again, thrusting his sword in a random direction, though in his eyes, it was the enemy.

The boy continued on, working heard in taking down enemy's of the kingdom. "Okay! One last enemy to take out!" He called, running forward with sword drawn. He didn't even take two steps before tripping and dropping to the ground and rolling in the bushing. His tumble came to a rough halt as he crashed into something soft, yet firm. "Huh?" He laid there for a minute, dazed, only moving with the thing he crashed into moved, "Wait… " He turned his gaze upward as the Ursaring glared down. "Uh… Hi there!" he stammered nervously, taking a step back, but it was no good, the pokemon roared and lumbered forward. "Oh no." He gulped but before he could start moving, a familiar cry sounded overhead and a body crashed down to the ground, landing in front of the boy. "… Charizard?" the boy asked, finally noticing the familiar form of the pokemon of his fathers. "Charizard!" He cried out now, happy to see the dragon.

Charizard, turned his head to look up the hill where Roy was. Once the pair got home for the day, they noticed Nicholas and one of the practice swords where missing and took out. Roy knew his boy well and knew he ran off to the woods to explore. It wasn't until Charizard heard the roar of the bear pokemon did he take to the skies, fearing the worst for the little boy. "Battle." The older man mouthed to the pokemon and he nodded, turning his gaze now to the Ursaring and then back to Nicholas.

"Hey, you want to battle?" The child asked, only remembering the looking charizard was giving him from the many battles his father had been in. Charizard nodded, turning his focus back to Ursaring who was growing impatient by the minute. "Right! Lets go Charizard! Lets start with a flamethrower!" And that was the start of the battle. Charizard lurched forward, opening his mouth to shoot the flames out and landing a solid hit.

Roy watched the battle unfold, a proud smile lifting his lips. Nicholas had actually watched him. He had actually paid attention to everything he tried to teach him. "Though you do not even realize it Nic." The man thought to himself as he watched his pokemon fight in sync with his son. It was in that moment that Roy knew Nicholas would be a great trainer.

"We did it charizard!" Roy heard the cry of charizard in reasponse. Both of which pulled the father out of his thoughts. "Well done Son." He called out, stopping both in their tracks. "It's no easy task taking down an Ursaring. Especially one that powerful." There was no denying the pride in the fathers voice as he spoke. "And Charizard. Thank you. Make sure he gets home safe." He stated his final thoughts and after giving Nicholas a beaming smile and his partner a nod, he turned on his heel and made for home.

"Dads proud of me." The boy mumbled as he watched the other move away. Completely lost in his own thoughts, it wasn't until Charizard nudged him that he shook out of it. "Yea, we should get home. He'll be waiting." Taking one last look at the resting bear, Nicholas climbed on top of charizard, holding on tight when the dragon took off, shooting upward and into the sunset.

 _Well there it is in all of its sort glory! Hope you all like it! And I'll have the next chapter up soon!_


End file.
